


two strangers, familiar to each other

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Longing, Unrequited Love, and boy am i loving it, hohoho!, i've been wanting to write this for a very long time, the two sides of kaochisa is memery and intense angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: once, they were so close.





	two strangers, familiar to each other

Since when had they become so distant?

They were so close once. Always together, so content with each other's presence.

But things had changed since then. Many, many things had changed. Chisato's schedules became more and more hectic, and soon, she was lucky to even catch a glimpse of Chisato once a week. Maybe.. maybe if she followed. Maybe they'd be together once more.

Maybe if she were like an actress. She'd be worthy enough to stand beside Chisato once more.

So she worked. Clawing herself from playing minor background characters and props, up to playing the main lead. Years and years and years go by as she fashioned herself into her role. A dashing prince, befit for any girl in the world. But especially befit for the goddess-like Chisato.

And yet, she kept pushing her away.

She tried. She tried so hard. Her princely charms had worked on so many girls, but of all the girls that it failed on... why her? Her life's work. The persona that she had worked so hard, day and night, practicing, fashioning it into something worthy of Chisato's attention. At first she chalked it up to bad luck. Over and over again she tried for Chisato's love.

But the fruits of her labour bore nothing.

Just as she had thought she had finally come close to Chisato, she would push her away, back to square one. Over and over again. The closer she tried to be, the more distance grew between the two. She couldn't understand why. She was a beloved actress of great skill, why did Chisato continue to ignore her, to push her away?

The turmoil in her heart only grew bigger as Chisato went out of her way to actively avoid her. Why? 

 

_**Why, why, why, why?** _

 

Is this not what Chisato wants?

Maybe she just wasn't trying hard enough.

So again, she worked. This time, to the bone. Practicing scripts, taking on more and more roles, anything to perfect her act and finally catch Chisato's wavering attention. Even when she felt exhaustion creeping over her shoulder, she continued to work.

And eventually, she broke. Collapsed right after a rigorous play, to the shock and horror of everybody. She had to be rushed straight to the hospital and ordered to rest for a solid fortnight. Time that she could not waste. Time that Chisato could eventually slip through her fingers and leave once more, possibly never to return. But she couldn't do a thing. She had to rest there lest her condition get even worse and end up permanently injuring herself. Truly, that would be a nightmare.

So she stayed. Letting the thoughts in her head culminate into panic and terror. What if she couldn't win over Chisato's heart? What then? What else would be left of her life?

Throughout her days in the hospital, she was visited by many a person. Fans, family, even fellow bandmates and classmates. She was thankful for the quick distraction, but once they left, it was back to her swirling thoughts.

Until one day, when she awoke to find her sitting besides her bed.

Chisato.

The one that her heart had longed for. She had finally come.

"A-ah, Chisato. My special little kitten... Pleased to make your aqcu-"

"Enough, Kaoru."

Her words cut like steel through flesh.

"Why are you like this? Tell me, Kaoru. Why do you insist on putting that damn persona of yours all the time? Attracting all the girls, and giving them your own attention." Chisato mutters through clenched teeth, as if holding back her anger "What is your endgame here, Kao-chan?"

_**Kao-chan...!** _

In that moment, her heart shattered. The pieces of her mask slowly fell as tears ran down her cheeks. She let her head collapse on Chisato's shoulder, her hand tightly clutching her arm as she sobbed.

"...For you."

"Huh?"

"It was all for you, Chi-chan. I-I thought... I thought if I could stand next to you... If I could be worthy enough to stand next to you as your equal, you would notice me. But... But nothing. When I tried so hard to be close to you once more, like all those years ago, you merely kept pushing me away."

She pulled back, her eyes red and tear filled.

"Why, Chi-chan? This isn't you. This isn't the kind Chi-chan that always took care of me, that always picked me up when I was down. This isn't the Chi-chan that I... that I fell in love with."

A silence befell the two as she poured her heart, her true feelings out in front of Chisato. What was she thinking? Did she finally come to truly despise her? Or was it something else? Her face was stoic, unreadable. She was sure that not even the most professional of actors could figure out what Chisato's emotions were in that moment. 

Eventually, Chisato stood up, and sighed.

"And you aren't the Kao-chan that I fell in love with either. The shy Kao-chan that used to hide behind my back when she was scared, the Kao-chan that laid her true self in front of me courageously, instead of cowardly hiding behind layers of masks and personas."

Chisato began walking towards the exit of her room, pausing for a brief moment.

"You are no longer the Kao-chan that I love. Just some mysterious stranger bearing her name."

And so she left.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @reshichu on twit for more yelling over these lesbeans


End file.
